Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems for unifying communication information with business applications, and more specifically, to logging and reporting call detail information.
Description of the Related Art
Business management systems maintain significant amounts of information regarding employees, contacts, accounts, customer service tickets and the like. Each telecommunication session involving an employee may relate to either an account or a potential business opportunity. However, due to the volume of calls made from a business, manually tracking and recording the details of each telecommunication session and relating each to a specific account is tedious work. While, currently, call logs may be exported by an employee's computer and stored by a business management system; however, bulk exporting of information does not organize the call information is a useful manner.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and system for logging and reporting call detail information.